That's What Girls Do
by PiscesHateScorpios
Summary: Because girls will be girls. 03: And just like that, Ino broke. 'You… you got Karin pregnant while I was on a mission, Shikamaru'
1. Tenten: Of PMS and Milkshakes

**Main Character: **Tenten**  
Summary: **In which Tenten is confused. "Wait, how do your boobs hurting have anything to do with you being on your period?" The girls were silent. "There's a guy standing _right_ behind me, isn't there?"

**Note: **This is an anthology based on a real life story because my friends and I _suck_. And, there's actually more where this came from. Prepare for an Update of Lame in a few days. Sadly. Anyway, this was ready to be posted on my birthday... I just didn't get around to it.  
**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto. If I did, the last few chapters would not have happened.

* * *

**

**That's What Girls Do**

01. Of PMS and Milk Shakes

_By PiscesHateScorpio

* * *

_

"I wish I had boobs like Hinata."

Tenten choked on her banana milkshake and stared across the table at Ino in shock. _It's way too early for this_, the brunette teen thought, shaking her head.

And, it was too early. At eight in the morning, Ino, Sakura and Hinata had kidnapped a sleeping Tenten from her apartment to drag her along on a shopping trip. Half an hour later, they were sitting inside an ice cream shop, drinking milkshakes, eating pancakes and watching people walk past the shop.

Tenten looked over at Sakura in a desperate attempt to find _someone _sane in the group -who wasn't nearly fainting from blushing so much- but was disappointed when she found the pinkette nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," Sakura started, eying Hinata's chest. "I mean, look at them, they're so big and _perk-"_

"I'm still drinking my milkshake here!" Tenten interrupted, noting the deep scarlet flush -a near sign of fainting- on Hinata's face. Ino and Sakura paused and shot sympathetic glances at Tenten, misunderstanding her outburst.

"Oh, don't worry, Tenten," Ino began, sympathy in her sparkling blue eyes. "You have nice boobs to."

A blush etched itself onto Tenten's scowling face.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant _shut up!_ I want to drink my milkshake without talking about _boobs_. Or anything _like that_."

"Oh," Ino said, her mouth in an 'o' shape. The girls were silent for a minute, staring awkwardly at anything but each other, slurping their milkshakes. "Well, that was a good milkshake! I think I'll have another."

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. No way would she get on Ino's bad side today. Tenten knew exactly what the date was.

Sakura, on the other hand, had either forgotten the date, or just really didn't care.

"_Jeez_, Pig!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Didn't you _just _have two?"

Ino glared at Sakura as she called the waiter over.

"I'm on my period," she hissed at Sakura, ignoring Tenten's shriek of 'What did I _just _tell you?' and Hinata spluttering. "And my boobs hurt. Lay _off_, bitch."

"Wait, how do your boobs hurting have anything to do with you being on your period?" Tenten asked, blinking. The girls were all staring at a spot behind Tenten. "Wait… I think I get it! Your boobs hurt when you're PMS-ing, right?" The girls were silent, still staring at the spot behind Tenten wide-eyed. Sakura glanced between Tenten and the spot desperately trying to get Tenten to notice that someone was behind her. After a few seconds Tenten understood. "_Oh_. There's a guy standing _right_ behind me, isn't there?"

Tenten turned in her spot and came face to face with a traumatized Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Naruto," she said, smiling sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of her neck. After noting the notebook in his hands, she added in a surprised tone, "You _work _here?" When Naruto didn't respond – a feat for him – she placed a hand on his forehead. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Said boy stared at the girl, mouth opened and eyes wide, reminding her of a fish. All of a sudden, he started to back away from Tenten and, when he was about a 3 feet away, he turned away from the girls and slowly walked away.

Tenten and Hinata watched in shock as Naruto walked off while Sakura and Ino laughed from behind her.

"Did you see her face?" Ino laughed, pointing at Tenten.

"Did you see _his _face?" Sakura sniggered . "Psh, serves him right. This is karma biting his ass because he keeps trying to peep on girls in the change rooms at school."

Tenten glared at Sakura and Ino as she snapped her fingers in front of Hinata.

"We will _never _speak of this. Ever."

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes at Tenten and, after making sure Hinata wasn't going to faint on them, they all lapsed into another awkward silence.

After a few moments, Ino looked up at Naruto's slow retreating form with comprehension in her eyes.

"Naruto, you idiot!" she hollered, grabbing the attention of everyone in the ice cream shop. "You didn't take my order. I want a chocolate milk shake!"


	2. Tenten: Of Shopping and Proms

**Main Character: **Tenten... again.  
**Summary: **In which prom dancing is mentioned while shopping. "Wait, we have to _dance_ at the prom?"

**Note: **Um, I know I said I'd update in a couple of days, but, um, school? Also, holiday in the Philippines and my family doesn't have internetz. Also, this kinda picks up just after the last one. But, the other eight (I think there will be ten all up. Might be more. Or less. I'm lazy.) probably won't join on to each other.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Srsly, if I did, well, Sakura would be pwnage.  
Also, Sasuke would have stopped being an asshat by now.**

Oh, and before I forget, big shout out to one of my best friends, Nita (OR SHOULD I SAY TENTEN?).

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BISH.

* * *

**That's What Girls Do**

02/ Of Shopping and Proms

_By PiscesHateScorpio

* * *

_

After the embarrassing breakfast – _who knew Naruto worked? – _the girls dragged Tenten into the mall to start their day of shopping.

As soon as the girls had entered, Tenten had turned in the direction of the sports shop and legged it.

Well, she tried anyway.

"Nu-uh," Ino exclaimed, grabbing Tenten by the arm and dragging her towards the department stores. "_We_ are going shopping. For dresses."

"Prom dresses!" Sakura and Ino finished off as both girls dragged the brunette through the mall.

"Hinata?" screamed the brunette girl. "Requesting help, please?"

Hinata just smiled and shook her head as she trailed behind the three girls who were acquiring some pretty strange looks from passer-byers.

"No way," she said, grin widening.

Tenten's eyes widened in horror as she tried to break loose of the vice gripe Sakura and Ino had on her.

"Hinata!" she shrieked. "Help me! I'll buy you stuff. Anything!

**that'swhatgirlsdo**

"T-this dress, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glanced up from her magazine just in time to see Hinata emerged from the dressing room with an unflattering dark purple, velvet, halterneck, knee-length dress with hot pink ruffles near the thigh and gaped. The dress was hideous.

"Oh," she said. "Um – probably – just – um – Oh, Hinata. Just…No. That purple is, um, too… purple."

Hinata raised a dark eyebrow as Sakura blushed.

"What I mean to say, Hinata is… Erm, go lavender?" the pinkette offered with a warm smile which Hinata returned before heading back to the changing rooms.

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan."

Once Hinata was back in the changing rooms, a girl sitting in the chair opposite Sakura let out a snicker.

"Really, Sakura," she said. "It's too _purple_?"

"Really, Tenten," Sakura shot back, smirking at the girl. "Would you like to stay sitting to that chair, tied up like that for the next – oh, I don't know – week or so?"

Tenten looked down at the makeshift shackles – pah, they were only _scarves – _that kept her bound to the chair and scowled.

"Beeeeeetcha."

**that'swhatgirlsdo**

After an hour of trying on dress after dress, Hinata, Ino and Sakura had all decided on their dresses to wear to the prom and finally unwrapped the scarves that were shackling Tenten to the armchairs in the shop.

"I'm freaking free!" Tenten squealed, jumping up from the seat and tried to bound out of the shop but, for the second time today, Ino grabbed her arm before she could run.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ino asked, putting on her SassFace. Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"No, wh-"

"We are buying all of our prom dresses today," Sakura said, cutting off Tenten.

"Bu-"

"Which _means_," Ino hissed, stressing her words so Tenten would shut up. "That _you_ need a dress before we can walk out of here. And shoes. Actually, I need some new shoes. Preferably, those D&G shoes that Shikamaru WILL NOT GET ME."

The girls all paused and stared at the blond who was on the verge of throwing a tantrum in the shop.

"R-right…" Hinata drawled out, slowly turning towards the dress rack behind her. "Oh! How about t-this one?"

In Hinata's hands was baby pink floor-length dress that was complete with a sweetheart cut top.

"Oh, wow," Sakura breathed as Ino stared at the dress. "That's gorgeous."

"I know!" Ino exclaimed, eyes shining. "Can't you just imagine dancing around in that?"

Sakura and Hinata both sighed contently, imagining themselves in a dress similar to the one in Hinata's hands while Tenten giggled softly to herself at the sight.

"But, it's not as if you'd ever go anywhere where you'd _need _to dance, anyway," she said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Tenten, sweetie, this is your _Prom _dress, yes? Which means, you'll be dancing in it. Because, you know, you _dance _at the Prom."

At that moment, Tenten turned to the rest of the girls with intense surprise in her eyes. 'Wait, we have to _dance_ at the prom?'

The other girls stared at Tenten in dumb shock for the next two minutes before one of them recovered.

"You are- I mean- this- you," Ino spluttered, eying Tenten with an incredulous look on her face. "_WOW, YOU __**FAIL**_'

"Wait, we do?" Tenten said, still looking confused. "Oh, well," she grinned. "It's only dancing. It's not like we're dancing with _guys _or anything."

Ino and Hinata both gaped at the clueless girl while Sakura hit her forehead against the door of the dressing room.

"Tenten, why do you fail?" Sakura whined, banging her head again.

"Oh," Tenten exclaimed, ignoring Sakura. "So _that's_ why the movies are all like that."

Ino groaned.

"Stop talking. Like, right now."

**that'swhatgirlsdo**

"Ohai, Forehead, look at this green dress, it would totally work with your eyes."

"But, not my figure."

"Oh, I forgot. THAT YOU'RE FLAT."

"…Bitch."


	3. Ino: Of Asshats and Best Friends

**Character: **Ino  
**Summary: **In which Ino breaks. "You got Karin pregnant while I was on a mission, Shikamaru?"

**Note: **Okay, so this one was hard to write because, this actually happened to me. Yes, asdfghjkl;. But, this is a big thank you to my bestfrans for being there for me.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because if I did, I'd be rich and able to buy these nice D&G shoes I want but can't buy because I is poor. (ANY TAKERS? I'd TOTALLY LOVE YOU FOREVER?)**

By the way, I've just realised that I can't spell my screen name.

I know – I _fail_.

* * *

**That's What Girls Do**

O3/ Of Asshats and Best Friends

By _PisceHateScorpio

* * *

_

"Ino, w-what _happened?_"

Ino faintly heard the voice of Hinata, one of her best friends, but ignored it and, instead, chose to gaze directly at her reflection in the mirror across the room from her bed.

It had been only six hours since he had told her.

It had been only six hours since Shikamaru had broken Ino's heart.

**asshatasshatasshat**

"_Shika-kun!" Ino called, tearing through his apartment door, racing through to the lounge room and latching onto the man. She giggle as she kissed him on his cheek. "I'm home from that stupidly long mission. Seriously, I don't know _why _she chose to send me on a _month _long mission right after you proposed to me, I mean really? Anyway, did you miss me?"_

_Shikamaru gazed at her in his arms with a lost expression in his brown eyes._

"_Shika!" she whined, flashing him a puppy dog pout as she slid to touch the floor with her feet._

_The man snapped out of whatever he was reflecting in his mind with a quick jolt as soon as Ino broke contact with him._

"_We need to talk about something."_

**asshatasshatasshat**

Sakura snapped her fingers infront of the blonde girl.

"Ino?" She called, a hint of worry in her tone. "Can you hear me?

Ino's eyes started to tear up as she continued to stare at the mirror.

"He… I… I thought I loved him, Sakura… I thought he loved _me._"

**asshatasshatasshat**

_Ino stopped dead in her tracks._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" she exclaimed, face a picture of shock. She had been so sure that their relationship had been going good. She'd even taken it slow. They hadn't even had sex and they had been dating since they were sixteen – that was four years of celibacy for their relationship – and Ino was saving herself for him. _

_Shikamaru shook his head quickly._

"_Hell no," he said, a palm reaching out to caress her face. "Although…"_

_He trailed off into a murmur so quiet that Ino could only pick up on the words, 'you might, though.'_

_Ino gazed up at his tall stature with confusion._

"_Then… what is it?"_

"_I…" He looked to his left and stared directly out the window, not daring to look at Ino's sapphire eyes. "I slept with Karin. She's pregnant."_

**asshatasshatasshat**

Sakura shifted her gaze from Ino to Hinata and Tenten, who were standing behind her.

"What do we do?" Tenten mouthed to Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her best friends watery eyes. She looked back up at Tenten and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she mouthed back. "I really don't know."

**asshatasshatasshat**

_And at those words, Ino broke. _

"_You… you got Karin pregnant?" she whispered hoarsely. "I-I trusted you. I _loved_ you. And you got her pregnant while I was on a mission?"_

_Shikamaru winced as her voice kept getting louder._

"_Ino, I do love yo-"_

"_Then, why, Shikamaru? Was I not good enough? Could you not wait a couple more months to have sex? Or have you been having sex with other girls?" At this, the man cringed and looked away. "And Karin was just one that forgot to use contraception? You know what?" By now, the girl was shrieking loudly. "I __**hate **__you!"_

_She pulled off her engagement ring and shoved it roughly into his chest._

"_Ino, please," he began to plead. "Don't do this to me."_

_The woman threw him a withering look._

"_Don't do this to you? _Don't do this to you?" _She repeated. "What about me, Shikamaru? _You're _the one who got Karin, a _friend _of mine pregnant. _You're _the one who cheated on me while I was on a mission. You did this to yourself! So, don't say, "Don't do this to me" because think of what you've done to me."_

_She turned on her heel and stormed to his front door, him following after her, pleading and protesting._

"_Don't you ever come near me again," she hissed, stomping out of his front door for the last time._

**asshatasshatasshat**

"He got Karin pregnant," Ino said softly. Her gazed shifted from the mirror to the three girls in her bedroom, to see all three gaping at her.

"He did _what?_" Tenten hissed, hand getting closer to her kunai pouch. Oh, was she going to castrate the man when she saw him.

"He got Karin pregnant while we were on that mission in Suna."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But, we were only away for a month and from what Naruto has told me, there's only been one party and that was the day after we left and– _oh."_

Hinata bit her lip as Ino's tears began to fall freely and, out of nowhere, pulled the crying girl into a hug.

"He hasn't just slept with Karin," the blonde whispered into Hinata's hair. "I thought he was The One."

"Oh, sweetie…" Tenten began, frowning at the sight of Ino crying.

"Don't you worry about him," Sakura finished off for Tenten. Hinata nodded. "He's… just an asshat."

"He's not, Sakura!" Ino yelled, pulling her face away from Hinata's hair. "I… just… I wasn't good enough."

"Ino!" Sakura bellowed, a hard, steel tone in her voice. "You are Ino _fucking _Yamanaka. That makes you good enough. _He's _the one who's not good enough. You want to know why? Because he made you cry. And any guy that ever does that, is. Not. Worth. It. And one day, you will find a guy who won't make you sit around crying your eyes out. Someone who won't cheat on you. And that guy – the guy who treats you right? – will be The One. Trust me, Ino. I know how much it hurts to find out that the guy you think you're in love with is not who you think he is. And really, at least you found out now, not when you're married and pregnant, that he's a _whore_. And, yeah, sure, you're gonna hurt for a while and it's gonna be hard to open up to guys again, but, hey, you have three totally _ass-kicking _friends who are right behind you every little step of the way."

Hinata hastily nodded as Ino looked at Sakura with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Ino, Sakura is r-right," she said. Tenten nodded her agreement. "We'll help you, no matter what."

"Mmh," Tenten hummed in approval. "We're your best friends. It's kinda in the job description."

Ino looked down at her hands, tears dropping off her nose onto her purple skirt, leaving darker splotches of purple on her clothes.

"Thank you."

_**it's a bittersweet life.**_


End file.
